Apocalypse
by LaurenHughesxx
Summary: I was about to unlock the door to see if he was okay but the second I looked at his face and saw what was hanging out of his mouth… Holly and I both made the decision that I was NOT getting out of the car as our screams filled the air. That's a fucking hand. He has a fucking hand hanging out of his mouth. Un-dead? Yes. Vampires? No.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm gonna wanna kill myself for having four fan fictions going on at the same time but… the summer holidays are but a month away and then I can update ALL the time! This is a very different story in comparison to my others. **

**1. Prologue**

**(BPOV)**

There comes a time when people get fed up with the same damn thing every day of their lives.

That's how the people of Forks, Washington felt for a really long time.

You'd have the same routine every day, except when the local crime rate went up a little - as in, someone would accidentally squish a worm and the whole town would stare at them as if they were a serial killer. In extreme cases, if someone made squishing worms a regular thing, a message would go out telling people to make sure their doors and windows were locked.

Forks is the sort of place you either love or you hate. I used to love it more than anything but now... not so much. You'll find out why, but, it's a very long story.

My life consisted of my dad and my four-year-old sister - Holly. My mum passed away after giving birth to Holly. I don't remember what happened and I really don't want to.

My dad was Chief of Police. He was the most respectable man in town. What people didn't know, was what he actually did in his free time - he'd come home, I'd make dinner for him, he'd watch baseball, he'd have a few beers and then he'd go to bed. That was it basically, every, single, day.

I didn't mind much - I had my little sister to keep me company all the time. She needs 24-hour care, so she does. She's the epitome of crazy. On the other hand though, Holly is way too smart for her age and she is probably one of the most caring people I have ever met in my life.

If someone had told me a year ago how much my life would have changed by the time 2014 rolled around... I'd have laughed in their face.

But, now that 2014 has rolled around, I'd have went back to that person, apologised and then slapped myself in the face for being such an idiot.

Because, quite frankly... I didn't have any idea how much my life was definitely going to change.


	2. Back to Beginning

**A/N: Here's a chapter to get the story rolling guys Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time…**

_If someone had told me a year ago how much my life would have changed by the time 2014 rolled around... I'd have laughed in their face._

_But, now that 2014 has rolled around, I'd have went back to that person, apologised and then slapped myself in the face for being such an idiot._

_Because, quite frankly... I didn't have any idea how much my life was definitely going to change._

* * *

**2. Back to Beginning**

**(BPOV)**

**Monday 19th of March 2013 at 6:30am  
**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! B -_

"UGH!" I groaned as I smacked around my bedside table trying to find my alarm clock to no avail. It doesn't move during the night, does it?

"Where the hell...?" I trailed off as I rubbed my eyes to try to rid myself of whatever weird sleepy daze I was in.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"OKAY!" I yelled at the in-animate object as I leaned over my bed to scower the floor in search of the most irritating item in my life.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The thing grew impossibly more annoying when I scooped it up from its position on my floor - no idea how it got there - and I tried to flick the off switch on the top of it.

I had my sigh of relief ready for when it stopped beeping.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What the hell?!" I whisper yelled at it.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Just kill me. Kill me now. I mean, if you do, I'll take the damn thing with me and you won't have to worry about either of us." I started muttering to myself as I clawed at the back of the clock to try to get the batteries out of it.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEE -_

Finally!

I had to physically lie down for 5 minutes after that because it really stressed me out. I just wanted to scream if I'm being 100% honest.

I know I'm NOT a morning person but it's never this bad.

Anyway, I dragged myself out of bed and trudged down the stairs as carefully and quietly as possible. Holly's still sound asleep and there's no need to waken her up until quarter past seven.

First thing's first is getting Holly's snack and lunch ready for nursery. The only part that takes a bit of time is trying to remember our plan for each day. Holly has a different flavoured yoghurt every day and also a different sandwich filling. She's not fussy on food but she is fussy on what she has on certain days.

Now, if I remember right, Mondays are peanut butter sandwiches and an apricot flavoured yoghurt. God, I hate peanut butter - it smells spectacular but tastes vile. The scent of it always makes me want to taste it and every time I do, I regret it due to the horrible aftertaste.

This food thing was made when we first moved here from Phoenix. Holly wasn't very happy about it due to the fact that we moved just after Christmas 2012 and she didn't have time to play with her new toys. I told my dad that I would think of things to keep her mind active, you know? So, we have a dinner plan as well as the lunch plan. We also have a shopping schedule so that we aren't over spending.

We've only been in Forks for a few months but I can't seem to decide whether I like it or not. It's so different from Phoenix, I mean, there's the obvious change in weather - roasting heat to freezing your ass off cold. There's the size factor. Forks is small enough that you don't only know people by their first and last names - you would be able to tell someone where they are going to be at 2:04pm this afternoon.

I stuffed Holly's food into her little pink backpack and set that on the kitchen table.

Afterwards, I forced myself to climb up the 16 stairs to get to my bedroom. This is my least favourite part of the morning - having to get dressed. I don't even care to be honest but on the same note, I don't want to look like a tramp so...

I opened my wardrobe to grab a pair of light-blue ripped skinny jeans. I then went over to the drors beside my bed to grab underwear and that meant I had to bend down so, I just sat on the floor.

My problem came when I couldn't be bothered getting back up again so I just crawled over to my other drors to get something for my top half. I shoved my hand down to the bottom to try to find something I hadn't worn in a while. My result was a cream, tight-fitting t-shirt with brown embroidery. I don't remember ever having that but it's pretty. I put on brown ugg boots that matched the shade of embroidery in my t-shirt.

I yanked a brush through my long locks after I was ready and I decided that I would just leave my hair down. It's naturally quite curly and I don't have the time or patience to deal with it so, I just leave it.

No make-up as usual. That's really for the same reason as my hair - no time and impatient. I guess it's also because I'm lazy and I actually probably wouldn't have a clue what I was doing anyways.

The next thing on my list was to go and wake up Happy Holly next door.

When I walked into her room, I saw her little teddy called Jacob lying on the floor. She hates waking up without him in her arms so, I picked him up gently and put him under the covers with her.

"Holly." I spoke her name gently and quietly at first to try to ease her awake.

No movement.

"Holly, sweety, it's time to get up." I gave her a gentle shake.

"Mmmmm." She moaned and buried her face in the pillow.

"Awe, I know honey. I'm tired too."

"Bel, I sleep now." She mumbled.

"No, you've been to sleep." I chuckled. "Don't make me get the tickle monster on you at 7:20 in the morning." I fake threatened.

She giggled at that.

"C'mon. We're running a bit behind but if you get up now, I'm sure we'll still be on time for everything."

"Mmm, kk. Can I dress myself today?" She asked as she started sitting up.

"If you would like." I told her. "I'll go and put breakfast out, shall I?" I asked.

"Yes, please Bella." She gave me her sweetest smile.

About 10 minutes later, Holly had dressed herself in a cute little white skirt, white leggings, a black sparkly long-sleeved shirt and her little black boots. She had her hair tied up in a very unsuccessful pony tail so I told her I had to make it tighter so that it wouldn't fall out - when really I re-did it all.

We sat down to eat some jam on toast and each of us had our turns at brushing our teeth. Holly spilled toothpaste all down her black top so she had to go and change it for another. This time she came out with another black long-sleeved shirt on, but this time it said 'HAPPY' on the front.

It automatically made me smile.

A trip to the bathroom, a grab of a bag and a couple of almost face plants later, we found ourselves in my car and on the way to Holly's nursery in central Forks. It'll take me about 15 minutes to get there from our house. Holly loves nursery, so, it's never a problem dropping her off there. She's never been in any serious trouble before and that's quite a big thing for someone so young who you'd expect to be learning all of these 'what to do and what not to do' things.

Every morning after I drop Holly off, I nip into the bakery a couple of streets down to help Esmé Cullen with a couple of things. Esmé reminds me so much of my mum - her loving nature and natural instincts to care for others no matter what. I really look up to her and I guess helping her out at the bakery in the morning is just my excuse to get to talk to her.

The first thing I always do is take Waylon's chocolate cream eclairs to him at his garage and then I take Riley his iced donuts down at the fishing shop. That takes me up until about half 8. After that, I usually help Esmé carry in the fresh stock that arrives each morning. That takes me up until roughly quarter to nine - which is when I need to leave. My school is only five minutes from here but I like having time to get to my locker and my first class etc.

That's my morning routine.

Every morning, every day - except Saturdays and Sundays. I won't worry about that just now because of the fact that it's only Monday morning and I'm already excited for the week to be over. No need to depress myself with the thought of five days of school.

My life is pretty boring come to think of it...

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review to let me know if you are interested - Lauren xxxx**


	3. Don't Push it Cullen

**A/N: Hey guys Thank you for the follows and favourites already. This story will have a slow start but it's working up to something… I promise. Just be patient with it.**

* * *

**Last Time…**

_(BPOV)_

_That's my morning routine._

_Every morning, every day - except Saturdays and Sundays. I won't worry about that just now because of the fact that it's only Monday morning and I'm already excited for the week to be over. No need to depress myself with the thought of five days of school._

_My life is pretty boring come to think of it..._

* * *

**3. Don't Push it Cullen**

**(BPOV)**

**Still Monday 19****th**** March 2013**

Now that I had dropped Holly off at nursery, I could let myself feel like shit.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love school – just not some of the people in it.

On the same note, I like being alive but I want to kill myself on Mondays.

All you hear the whole day is 'I'm tired' or 'I'm hungry'. Mind you, I hear that practically every day, but, Monday is always the worst. It's just because people are still in their week-end routine – not getting up at crazy hours in the morning and being able to stuff their faces at any time of the day.

I'd never tell Holly that's what school is like or the stubborn child would probably run away and go create a life in the mountains.

I chuckled at the thought and then I actually considered it for a moment.

You know, she's smart enough that she could try.

I shook my head and threw my car door open. I nearly passed out when I realised the door was most likely going to crash into someone else's poor car… But, that thought was banished when I realised there was no car parked beside me on my side.

Well, that woke me up a bit.

I rolled my shoulders to try to calm myself before stepping out of the car and… and straight into the world's biggest puddle. I swear to god I'm not even joking. Now I know why no one was parked here – usually it's a nightmare to try to find a spot when you come in at this time.

I scrunched my eyes shut – praying to the lord above me that no one was watching – and I took a deep breath through clenched teeth before yanking my foot back in to the car and slamming my door shut. I was wearing boots but I couldn't see the bottom of that puddle and I was risking nothing.

My only option was to climb over and out of the passenger door. So, that's what I did – very awkwardly I must add.

Awkwardly as in… I nearly had my first sexual experience when the gear stick almost got rammed up my ass.

I carefully opened the passenger door – now aware that there was a Volvo parked there – and looked below me to find that the puddle did not reach this side of the car. Thank god.

Alright, so, that part of my morning did _not_ go according to plan.

Like I wasn't dreading the rest of the day enough already…

* * *

I think I tripped over nothing about four times walking to my first class of the day – History.

I didn't even have time to go to my locker after that major fail. I knew people were staring at me as if I was an idiot due to the fact I drove into that space in the first place. I'm not an idiot, I'm just a tad unobservant.

We'll go with that.

I probably looked like any moody teenage girl would in this situation, except, I was probably even more pissed off because I was… well, because I was me.

It got _so_ much better when I caught my boot in the door hinge and nearly fell into the classroom. I heard a few snickers from around the room but I decided to ignore them. I'm pissed off enough as it is.

I huffed as I sat down in my usual seat next to Angela to wait for our teacher. He's always late on a Monday because it's first thing in the morning.

"What's got you all worked up?" Ang asked me worriedly.

"I stood in a puddle." I muttered.

"And…?" She asked puzzled about why I was so annoyed.

"And it was massive." I whined.

"So, you're annoyed because you stepped in a puddle?"

"No." I said. "I'm annoyed because I stepped in a puddle and everyone saw me do it. And I'm annoyed because I have absolutely no co-ordination and apparently, I can't see a door frame when it's right in front of me."

"Don't worry about it Bells. I don't think many people saw the door frame thing." She told me with a smile.

"Angela… The puddle… It was the size of half my car and I still drove in to the damn space without seeing it. They must think I'm a total idiot." I told her before leaning down on the desk.

"Ah, so you're worked up because you think that everyone thinks you're an idiot?" She summed up.

"I_ know_ they do." I chuckled.

"So what?" Angela waved her hand in a dismissive way which made me smile. "We can be idiots together."

"Whoop de doo." I said sarcastically.

Mr Bamtreck decided to walk in at that moment with his buttons done up wrong and his tie sitting weird. A few chuckles sounded around the room.

"Don't judge me." He shook his head. "I've had a terrible morning." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I swear I've had the worst-…"

I had only been here for a couple of months and I was already used to the same latecomer every morning in this class. I had never had a proper conversation with him (mostly just heys or him laughing at something stupid I did) but he was always late on a Monday morning.

"Mr Cullen, late _again_." He mumbled.

"And I'm still having a better morning than you by the looks of things." Edward Cullen laughed humorously.

"You are." He agreed. "Anyway, as I was saying…" Mr Bamtreck continued whilst Edward took his seat next to…

Next to me apparently.

"… I swear I've had the worst luck _ever_ this morning." He groaned before taking a seat at his desk.

"At least you're not Bella." Angela laughed out.

I gave her a glare that told her to 'shut the fuck up'.

"Having a bad morning too, Bella?" Mr Bamtreck looked from Angela to me.

"Um, you could say that." I blushed. Why, Ang, why?

"What happened?" He asked as if it was a competition.

"Yes, Bella, do tell us all." Angela smirked.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath in preparation for the humiliation about to come.

"Where do I start?" I tapped my chin as if I was deep in thought which caused Edward to chuckle beside me and I glared at his stupid face.

Well, his face isn't stupid. His face is gorgeous but I don't care. I still glared at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"It's weird. It all started going badly when I arrived at school. Everything before that went just fine if I'm honest." I carried on as I realised it was all the school's fault.

A few people laughed and Mr Bamtreck was watching me with amused eyes.

"I saw a free parking space when I arrived at 10 to 9 and the thought didn't even cross my mind that there was obviously something wrong with it if it was free at that time." I rolled my eyes internally at myself. "Either way, there was a massive puddle and I stepped out of my car and straight into the puddle."

"That's not too bad…" Mr B said.

"Oh no… It gets worse Mr Bamtreck. I couldn't see the bottom of the puddle and I was not risking 'death by drowning in a puddle in school parking lot' so I climbed over to the passenger side of my car – getting a little too cosy with the gear stick in the process."

Judging by the laughter around the room, I'm guessing they know what I'm talking about.

"I saw that." Edward muttered with a smirk.

My eyes widened at his words.

"I'm parked next to you, Bella." He tried to downplay his smile. "I was sitting in my car."

"Moving on, I can't tell you how many times I nearly fell walking to this class." I continued trying to ignore him.

"Fell on what?" Mr Bamtreck wondered.

"Air." I chuckled to myself and Edward full on laughed beside me. Angela was absolutely pissing herself. I was so tempted to smack her in the face.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yup." I nodded completely refusing to tell him about the door frame incident.

"Oh no it's not, Bella!" Angela laughed out beside me.

"Ang…" I warned.

"You're such a liar." She smirked at me and Mr Bamtreck leaned further forward in his chair to hear the conclusion.

I gripped my chair so I wouldn't hit something… or someone. I love Angela, I really do, but I hate her right now.

"My dearest Bella, did not see the door frame on the way in to the classroom." She paused. "This resulted in an almost face plant."

Everyone started laughing and I felt my cheeks heat up at the attention.

"I wish I'd have seen that." Edward shook his head.

Why is he so chatty today? Geez.

"That'll teach you not to be late for class then, Mr Cullen." Our teacher said with a smart ass grin on his face.

A couple of the guys were muttering things like 'oooo' or 'burn'.

"And Bella… I must admit, your morning was definitely worse than mine." He laughed.

"What happened to you?" Someone from the back asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just slept in."

I felt my mouth drop open and everyone burst into fits of giggles.

Idiot.

I just totally humiliated myself for no reason.

* * *

Lunch time began and I was still not over what happened this morning. I hadn't had a chance to speak to Angela yet and I was going to hit her when I did.

I practically stormed down the corridor towards the cafeteria and I had a master plan going on in my head.

"Hey Bella!" A chirpy voice said behind me.

I jumped about half a foot in the air at the unexpected voice.

"Hi, Alice." I chuckled. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." She laughed. "Thought I'd come say a quick hello."

"And an almost hospital admittance." I breathed out and she laughed loudly.

"See you later!" She smiled before skipping away.

Alice is lovely but she's so full of energy that it's shocking. I have two classes with her – English and French.

I made my entrance into the cafeteria and I immediately spotted Angela. I gave her my sweetest smile, following through on my plan, and I went to the lunch line to grab a bottle of water.

As I was standing there, I heard someone approaching as the line grew longer.

"Hey Bells." Angela came to stand by me.

"Hi Ang!" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"What's up with you?" She asked in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled as I asked for a bottle of water from the lunch woman.

"Well, you're acting strange." she muttered as she took a step away from me when I swung round to face her. The lunch woman told me she had to go through to the back and get some more change so I just stood there.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yeah. You look like you've planned a murder." She squinted her eyes.

"Oh, really?" I asked as I raised the bottle of water.

Angela stepped backwards as if to get away from me.

"Bella… Bella, what are you doing?" She asked in fear.

A very loud laugh interrupted my master plan as my two wrists were suddenly pulled behind my back.

I turned around to smack the culprit over the back of the head with the weapon I was supposed to be using against Angela… but I couldn't find it in me to hit him over the head with it. You see, I didn't want to ruin his stupid gorgeous face.

I wanted to kill him. He barely ever talks to me. In fact, he's probably spoken to me more today than he has in the couple of months I have been here.

"Angela, do you need me to hold her back?" Edward asked with amusement lacing his voice.

I snapped my eyes back to Angela to wait for her response.

My heart said, 'no stay my best friend, Angela so we can beat Edward's ass'.

But my head was screaming, 'Run bitch! Run!'

Angela gave us a strange look before grinning at Edward.

"You know… I would really appreciate that." Angela said as she started backing away slowly.

"Sure." Edward smirked as he moved both of my wrists in to one of his hands and took my change from the lunch lady. He slipped the change in my front pocket and I don't know why, but it made me blush.

Angela laughed.

I tried to yank my wrists away from Edward and I did get free but… he pulled me back the way by wrapping an arm around my waist which only made Angela laugh more at my feeble attempt to escape.

"Oh no you don't." Edward laughed in my ear. "Angela, if I were you, I would run."

"That would be a smart choice Ang." I warned.

She laughed but went back to her table grabbing Ben by the arm and dragging him to the cafeteria doors. Yeah, they're together.

"If I let go, will you hunt her down?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Well, I can't let you go then." He chuckled and I blushed again. Why am I getting so embarrassed?

"Edward?" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked in the same sweet voice.

"Let. Me. Go." I warned.

He pretended to think for a moment. "I'm good." He laughed.

"Remember that bottle of water?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I could still use that on you." I smiled.

"You wouldn't though." He smirked and I suddenly realised that we weren't even in the lunch line anymore. We were just casually standing in the cafeteria somewhere. He's right though… I just can't hit him… Cue sigh.

"Maybe she wouldn't, but I definitely would." An unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere and grabbed my bottle of water from me.

That all happened just before Edward dropped his arm from around my waist and jumped back the way muttering something about a 'buffoon'.

"Hello, Miss Isabella." An absolutely massive guy said from in front of me. I've seen him around but I've never spoken to him. "My name is Emmett and I am Eddie's brother." He said with a goofy grin as he handed my bottle back to me.

"Thanks, and you can call me Bella." I smiled at the fact he had smacked Edward over the head with my bottle.

"Okay, Bellaboo." He smiled before walking away.

"Or Bellaboo." I muttered sarcastically.

Edward actually had the nerve to laugh.

I swung on him and held the bottle up and I heard a booming laughter fill the air and someone yell out "Go Bellaboo!"

I tried to fight back the smile at that.

"Bella… please don't. If you hit as hard as Emmett does, I'm going to get knocked out." He told me in a slightly worried tone whilst rubbing his head. I felt rather flattered that he thought I was capable of hitting as hard as someone Emmett's size could.

"Don't worry." I smirked before walking away from him in slight annoyance.

"Oh, I won't darling!" He shouted as if proving the fact that I should have hit him over the head.

"Don't push it Cullen!" I shouted back before exiting the cafeteria.

I was probably stomping down the corridor like a 4-year-old. To be quite honest, even Holly wouldn't be acting is immaturely as I am right now but I don't care. Edward is so fucking annoying.

"Oh, Bella, are you okay?" Mr Bamtreck asked as I stomped my way past him.

"Oh yeah! I'm brilliant Mr B! Just going to plan a murder or two!" I shouted and I heard him laughing as I passed him.

"Good luck with that!" He shouted enthusiastically.

It made me laugh but it was a twisted laugh.

I actually sound like a serial killer.

God, if the rest of Forks could see me now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed guys! Give me some feedback on this Even let me know if you liked the chapter. If I don't think you're enjoying, I won't upload! Thank you for even reading this though – Lauren xxxx**


	4. Something's Changing

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update for this fanfiction – I've had a lot going on recently and it's just difficult. Enjoy! This is a little teaser about the future of Forks.**

* * *

**Last Time… **

_(BPOV)_

"_Oh, Bella, are you okay?" Mr Bamtreck asked as I stomped my way past him._

"_Oh yeah! I'm brilliant Mr B! Just going to plan a murder or two!" I shouted and I heard him laughing as I passed him. _

"_Good luck with that!" He shouted enthusiastically._

_It made me laugh but it was a twisted laugh. _

_I actually sound like a serial killer._

_God, if the rest of Forks could see me now._

* * *

**4. Something's Changing**

**(UnknownPOV)**

I could watch the town forever.

Some may call it a tedious place but I, I think it's _spectacular_.

I know every person in the town. Every one of them.

I know that Harry Clearwater is 58 years old and he is a fisherman. He loves fishing like he loves his children. His favourite food has always been fish supper. He secretly watches Judge Judy when he's in the house alone.

Okay, that last one was made up, but that'd be funny if he did.

I know that Oliver Slate has a secret stash of cigarettes under his bedside cabinet – in an attempt at hiding them from his mom.

I know that Jennifer Thompson keeps 9 condoms in her jacket pocket. Yeah, I have no explanation for what she plans –well, not one that I plan on sharing anyway.

I know that Isabella Swan is the clumsiest girl I've ever seen – literally. She's one of the few people in town that gives me strange vibes. Isabella, her younger sister and a couple of those Cullen kids are all making my insides twist in a strange way.

Tarry Leyton is only 6 but I know she steals her dad's favourite liquorice sweets whenever his back is turned.

And… well, the list goes on.

_Every_ person in the town fascinates me.

But, something's changing.

I don't know when.

I don't know how.

I don't know why.

But, something's definitely changing.

I can feel it seeping through my bones and the feeling is horrible. It's like I'm being slowly warned of a terror on the horizon. But, I cannot know until whatever happens… happens. And it will. It will happen.

I do not control what happens and neither does anyone else. All that happens, does so for a reason and that is the truth. I can only know but one thing for sure and that is that this change is not going to be a good one in the beginning. That is all I know. I do not know if things will turn out good or if things will turn out at all…

Even for Forks, though, things seem normal. And, I know the place isn't exactly a rollercoaster ride, but, things are just _too_ normal.

No one's leaving the town and no one's entering the town.

No one's changing but no one plans to stay the same.

The worst thing is that no one thinks things are going to change… no one expects it to change because it's always been the same in Forks. Never changing, never leaving and never knowing what will be.

This town must expect the unexpected… as must I.

There are no indications as to what will happen now. There are no indications as to what will happen ever in this town. There are no indications as to if there will even be a town anymore.

Well… that last point is not accurate.

There _will_ be a town.

It's just that I don't know who, or _what_, will remain in the town after what happens… happens.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short but this is a little insight into the future. Our unknown character will be constantly popping up in this story. I shall leave but one question for you all… Who is it? – Lauren :* xxxx**


	5. Intrigued

**A/N: This is the first of two updates tonight **** Also, it's the first EPOV of the fic. This is the whole lunch time fiasco etc from his POV. I know, I know… enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time…**

_(UnknownPOV)_

_There are no indications as to if there will even be a town anymore._

_Well… that last point is not accurate._

_There will be a town. _

_It's just that I don't know who, or what, will remain in the town after what happens… happens._

* * *

**5. Intrigued**

**(EPOV)**

"Mr Cullen, late again." Mr Bamtreck scolded half-heartedly as I walked into his class once again not on time.

"And I'm still having a better morning than you by the looks of things." I laughed humorously. I was actually late because when I stepped out of my car, I went down to see my sister standing with Jasper out on the main road. She nearly had a fit because I stepped on a dogs paw. I didn't mean to, I actually didn't see it. Forks would have me locked up for attempted murder.

It was a true statement – what I said. He seriously looked like walking death.

"You are." He agreed. "Anyway, as I was saying…" Mr Bamtreck continued whilst I took a seat next to Bella – who by the way, I saw in an extremely compromising position with her gear stick this morning. I tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape at the memory. It was just her facial expression when the gear stick was… Yeah.

I could have chosen to sat at the back but for some reason, I kind of wanted to sit by her.

"… I swear I've had the worst luck ever this morning." Mr B groaned before taking a seat at his desk.

"At least you're not Bella." A nerdy girl called Angela laughed out. She's actually a really nice girl which explains why Bella and her are like two peas in a pod.

I snickered when Bella gave her a death glare that was obviously meant to tell her to shut up. I knew one of the apparent many things she was referring to.

"Having a bad morning too, Bella?" Mr Bamtreck looked from Angela to Bella.

"Um, you could say that." Bella replied and I could already hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"What happened?" He asked as if it was a competition.

"Yes, Bella, do tell us all." Angela smirked.

She sat not speaking for a moment before she must have decided she'd better just get it done now or she wouldn't be left alone for the rest of the day.

"Where do I start?" She tapped her chin dramatically and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She's funny.

I nearly started checking her out but she suddenly turned her death glare to me and I stopped short in my actions.

I raised my eyebrows innocently at her.

"It's weird. It all started going badly when I arrived at school. Everything before that went just fine if I'm honest." She continued as if she hadn't noticed but I laughed again – so too did everyone else.

"I saw a free parking space when I arrived at 10 to 9 and the thought didn't even cross my mind that there was obviously something wrong with it if it was free at that time." She paused for a moment and I took the chance to compose my amused face. Don't think I want her hunting me down. "Either way, there was a massive puddle and I stepped out of my car and straight into the puddle."

That ruined my composure as a massive smile took over my face at how unobservant she is – she seems so wrapped up in her own little world.

I also just realised that I've never before been so interested in actually listening to every single word she spoke. I don't know. I just feel this need to listen to her – it's quite fascinating actually.

"That's not too bad…" Mr B said.

"Oh no… It gets worse Mr Bamtreck. I couldn't see the bottom of the puddle and I was not risking 'death by drowning in a puddle in school parking lott' so I climbed over to the passenger side of my car – getting a little too cosy with the gear stick in the process."

That completely shattered any sort of control I had over my laughter.

After a second I reduced my full-blown grin to a smirk I spoke to her.

"I saw that."

Her eyes widened at my words.

"I'm parked next to you, Bella." My lips were twitching as I tried not to smile. "I was sitting in my car."

"Moving on, I can't tell you how many times I nearly fell walking to this class." She tried to ignore me.

"Fell on what?" Mr Bamtreck wondered.

"Air." She giggled to herself and a round of laughter literally just exploded out of me.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Oh no it's not, Bella!" Angela laughed out beside her.

Bella said something to her in a warning tone.

"You're such a liar." She smirked at Bella and Mr Bamtreck actually leaned forward in his seat to hear what came next.

I felt myself slowly inclined towards Bella to hear what else had happened.

"My dearest Bella, did not see the door frame on the way in to the classroom." She paused. "This resulted in an almost face plant."

Everyone started laughing and Bella's cheeks heated up at the attention.

Damn. I missed that.

"I wish I'd have seen that." I shook my head at myself as I spoke aloud accidentally.

"That'll teach you not to be late for class then, Mr Cullen." Our teacher said with a smart ass grin on his face.

A couple of the guys were muttering things like 'oooo' or 'burn' but I ignored their idiotic asses.

"And Bella… I must admit, your morning was definitely worse than mine." He laughed.

"What happened to you?" Tyler asked from somewhere in the back.

"Oh, nothing much. I just slept in."

Bella's mouth physically dropped open and a new round of giggles swam around the room.

She's cute when she's mad.

I shook my head to clear it…

Why am I so caught up in her today?

* * *

When lunch began, I heard Bella before I saw her storming down the corridor towards the cafeteria. My guesses were that she was out to get Angela.

I followed her.

I had to.

I mean, I would feel guilty if Angela was killed because of me not stopping Bella from doing just that.

As I followed Bella, I ended up peering round a corner because she had stopped when my sister jumped out on her.

I caught onto the conversation when Bella spoke about nearly having a heart attack.

"Sorry." Alice laughed. "Thought I'd come say a quick hello."

"And an almost hospital admittance." Bella still looked slightly shocked.

"See you later!" She smiled before skipping away.

Bella continued and made her entrance into the cafeteria – making a straight go ahead for the lunch line. I went to stand there a little behind her. That wouldn't be weird. Mostly everyone here buys their lunch.

Angela made the worst decision of her life as she approached Bella.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Ang!" Bella replied with a sickly sweet tone.

"What's up with you?" Angela asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Bella only ordered a bottle of water. Hm…

"Well, you're acting strange." Angela muttered as she took a step away from Bella when she swung round to face her. The stupid lunch woman had to go and get more change for said person out back.

Oh _shit._

"Am I?" Bella asked innocently.

"Yeah. You look like you've planned a murder."

I nearly laughed at how accurate Angela was but I didn't want to blow my cover.

"Oh, really?" Bella actually did raise the bottle of water.

I stood there stunned – expecting Bella just to start laughing and shake it off.

"Bella… Bella, what are you doing?" Angela asked.

When I realised she was honestly not joking I couldn't help but laugh loudly – effectively making my presence known.

I took two quick strides forward without thinking, and pulled Bella's wrists behind her back.

She turned on me, and I thought she was going to change tactics and hit me instead but she didn't. I nearly smirked as I caught in her eyes that she didn't because she didn't really want to.

Why am I still holding onto her?

I didn't let go though.

"Angela, do you need me to hold her back?" I asked in amusement.

Bella looked a bit unsure of whether she wanted Angela to leave or not but… Angela decided that for her.

She grinned at me.

"You know… I would really appreciate that." She started backing away slowly.

"Sure." I smirked when I noticed the lunch woman coming back with Bella's change. The woman looked at me strangely as I moved Bella's wrists into one of my hands and took the change from her. Before she could protest, I slipped the coins into Bella's front pocket.

She blushed bright red which made Angela laugh and the lunch woman roll her eyes in silent laughter.

It was funny what happened next.

Bella _actually_ tried to yank her wrists away from my grasp and because I was unprepared, she did get free but… I couldn't let her go just yet for some reason. I grabbed her by her waist and practically dragged her back towards me. Angela laughed at her epic fail of an escape.

"Oh no you don't." I laughed in her ear. "Angela, if I were you, I would run."

"That would be a smart choice Ang." Bella warned.

She laughed but went back to her table grabbing her boyfriend by the arm and dragging him to the cafeteria doors.

"If I let go, will you hunt her down?" I asked Bella in worry for Angela's safety.

"Yeah." She nodded her head in honesty which made me laugh.

"Well, I can't let you go then."

She blushed again.

I wonder why she's getting so embarrassed?

"Edward?" She said in that sickly sweet tone she used on Angela earlier.

"Yes, Bella?" I mocked that voice.

"Let. Me. Go." She snapped.

I was shocked how she could go from cute, innocent and awkward oce minute, straight to feisty, bitchy and a spit fire the next.

I mimicked her thinking face from class earlier before I answered. "I'm good."

"Remember that bottle of water?" She asked and I nodded in confusion. "Yeah, I could still use that on _you_." I smiled at her.

"You wouldn't though." I then smirked remembering that look in her eyes.

Bella took a moment to look around her and realise we were just randomly standing in the cafeteria – my arms still wrapped around her.

_Fuck. _

People must be getting ideas about this situation… Not that I would mind much…

Shut up.

"Maybe she wouldn't, but I definitely would." A very familiar voice came out of nowhere – bursting our bubble.

Emme-… Wait, what? Bursting _our_ bubble?

When the fuck did we have a bub-… Never mind.

Emmett grabbed Bella's bottle of water out her hand and thwacked me over the head with it. I think he used half of his body strength which easily had enough power to kill me instantly.

I had to drop my arms from around Bella, for fear that I would pass out on her.

"Fucking, idiotic … Buffoon!" I sneered under my breath – hoping Bella would not hear my cursing.

"Hello, Miss Isabella." My brother introduced himself an a gentlemanly fashion. "My name is Emmett." He said with a goofy grin as he handed her bottle back to her.

"Thanks, and you can call me Bella." Bella smiled – obviously in appreciation of the fact he hit me over the head when she didn't.

"Okay, Bellaboo." He smiled before walking away.

"Or Bellaboo." Bella muttered sarcastically.

I laughed.

Big mistake.

_Very_ big mistake.

She swung back on me again with the bottle held high. For a moment I honestly thought she was going to hit me with it – just as Emmett cheered her on.

I could see Bella's lips twitching at that.

Distraction much?

Wait… She'll knock me out… She gives me the impression that she has some creepy hidden strength in there somewhere.

"Bella… please don't. If you hit as hard as Emmett does, I'm going to get knocked out." I rubbed my head as it was still in pain and the subject actually made my head weigh 100 pounds on my body.

"Don't worry." She smirked before walking away from me.

"Oh, I won't darling!" I shouted after her – earning some 'what the hell?' glances from people passing by.

Why did I even shout that?

I sound like a fucking idiot.

"Don't push it Cullen." She snarled at me.

She physically snarled at me.

It was pretty attractive actually but I'm not going to go there.

I think I walked out of there in a huff. I was kind of bummed that she walked away from me – extremely pissed off also.

"Hi Edward." Mr B called as I walked past him, towards my locker to get my books for my study period.

"Hi." I snapped. "Sorry." I said just as quick.

"You alright?" He asked warily.

"Yeah, I might have made someone go a little psychotic and possibly prevented a murder in one go… for the time being anyways." I murmured.

"Could that be Bella by any chance?" He asked in amusement.

"How'd you know?" I asked in curiosity.

"She just stomped down here about 20 seconds ago… in the midst of some sort of murder plan on Angela possibly?" He chuckled.

"I actually don't know if it's Angela she's aiming for now, or _me_." I admitted. "I need to stay away from her. _Fuck_." I muttered thinking he wouldn't hear me.

"Good luck with _that_." Snickered like a teenager.

"I need to get a grip. What is even wrong with me? What is he talking about? Bella is seriously going to kill me… Maybe I should just go somewhere that's not here…" I started pulling at my hair.

I froze when I realised I was talking to myself.

Now who sounds psychotic?

God, if the rest of Forks could see me now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed guys! Give me some feedback on this Even let me know if you liked the chapter. If I don't think you're enjoying, I won't upload! Thank you for even reading this though – Lauren xxxx**


	6. Headlines

**A/N: Hey there guys **** Second update for the night:)**

* * *

**Last Time…**

"_I need to get a grip. What is even wrong with me? What is he talking about? Bella is seriously going to kill me… Maybe I should just go somewhere that's not here…" I started pulling at my hair._

_I froze when I realised I was talking to myself._

_Now who sounds psychotic?_

_God, if the rest of Forks could see me now._

* * *

**6. Headlines**

**(BPOV)**

Have you ever read the newspaper front cover one day and thought to yourself, 'What the fuck is happening to the world?'

Yeah, well, that's me every day I cast my eyes upon it.

Some of the headlines I see are… Christ… I don't even understand how they reach the news in the first place, never mind the front page.

I mean, I know Forks is pretty boring, but, to have the front cover headline as 'Man buys meat from local shop, except, it's not actually meat!'

Doesn't anyone else think that's a little ridiculous?

It didn't even happen in Forks, no, no, no. It happened in Seattle.

"Dad?" I called out from my seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, kid?" He appeared in the doorway doing a funny stretch.

"Have you seen the headlines today?" I asked in disbelief. I had been chilling most of the day whilst Holly was at her friend's and my dad had done the same – although, we'd barely spoken.

"Yeah Bells, the meat thing?" He chuckled humorously.

"Yes! What the hell is that even about?" I asked rhetorically and shook my head, sliding the newspaper away from me in frustration.

"And it's not even from Forks." He smirked.

"I know right!" I practically screeched at him.

We looked at each other for a brief moment and then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we are slagging the town's newspaper… I didn't really expect much more than that to be honest." I chuckled out.

"Ah, Bella, you'll get used to it one day. I did. Although, it never fails to amuse me some of the stuff this town comes away with." He smiled. "I'll go get Holly from her play date. You just relax where you are." He said before leaving me in the kitchen alone.

I barely had time to call out a thanks to him before he was out the door.

I sighed.

I hate when Holly isn't here. I feel like I literally don't have anything else to do because when she is here, I'm always taking care of her. I don't really go out with people, you know? Like, friends and stuff. A lot of them go to the diner a couple of times a week but usually, I don't have time for that stuff.

Now and again, I'll go to Port Angeles or La push with Angela and a couple of her friends but that's mostly it. Any other communication with people my age occurs in school – so came that situation with Edward Cullen.

Even when I thought of that, it made me irritated. I don't even know why. I swear he must have been on something because he acted so fucking strangely. As I said before, we only exchange some glances and a hello or two every now and again.

He's not one to really put in the effort of having a conversation with me – never mind holding me back from murdering Angela with my bottle of water.

The best moment was definitely when Emmett came out of nowhere and popped Edward on the back of the head with that same bottle of water. I actually wanted to hug him out of genuine pride. I don't actually know the guy like I said, but he's definitely someone I could be partnered with for a prank apocalypse. That would probably be the end of the world.

Even though I was exasperated with Edward, I couldn't help but kind of wish he kept talking to me like that – also with that playfulness. It's kind of drool worthy. Yeah, I know, I never talk like that but can you blame me? The guy is gorgeous. I can't believe I've not fainted on him yet. It seems like I get extremely sarcastic and not swooning at the sight of him.

A random thought scurried into my head as I was sitting there, with only the tick of a clock to fill the silence. If the meat the guy bought from the store wasn't meat, what the fuck was it?

_Ew._

I rolled my eyes at myself. I really need to get out more.

**(UnknownPOV)**

Young Bella sits alone once again awaiting the arrival home of her sister and her father. She often gets lost in her own thoughts and they take turns in the most strange directions.

She will soon be getting to know more about the Cullens and possibly some other town folks as well. She won't get long to do so before the unknown happens.

The emotions surging towards the town are actually crushing me.

Bella has a very abnormal working mind. Not that abnormal is a bad thing at all.

Although, I do wonder myself what that product may have been that the older man in Seattle bought.

Curiosity killed the cat… so they say.

Bella thinks the headlines in the news just now are weird.

Hmph.

If she knew what the headlines a week today would read, the question in her mind would _not_ be 'What the fuck is happening to the world?'

Her question would be 'What the fuck is happening?' Period.

**A/N: Hope you liked? I know cliffies are a pain in the ass but I am getting as much updates as possible done over the week-end **** Love you thank you – Lauren xxxx**


	7. Might Bite

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Absent explanation… If you follow me on wattpad or read my others, you may know why but I'll explain here as well.**

**You may know that my granddad passed away in March this year due to terminal lung cancer he had only known about for 10 days. His wife, my nana, had been fighting the exact same disease for almost four years and she passed away in June this year. They were only three months apart and you can't even imagine how difficult it has been. Life isn't the same. I'm in Newquay, Cornwall, with family as I'm in the midst of my summer holidays. I just needed some time away to try to get a grip of things.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time…**

_(UnknownPOV)_

_Bella thinks the headlines in the news just now are weird._

_Hmph._

_If she knew what the headlines a week today would read, the question in her mind would not be 'What the fuck is happening to the world?'_

_Her question would be 'What the fuck is happening?' Period._

* * *

**7. Might Bite  
**

**Friday 23****rd**** March 2013  
Two days after the headlines about the man who bought meat that wasn't meat**

**(EPOV)**

I had been ordered to go grocery shopping.

When I say ordered, I really mean ordered.

My mum said that if I don't do it, she's going to cut allowances for my college pay and that means I would have to get a job to earn the money for college tuition. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind working but just… not yet.

The list consisted of the most random shit. None of the things even remotely related to each other apart from milk and cereal.

_Milk (semi-skimmed)  
Cucumber  
Mustard  
Cola  
Peanut butter  
Apples  
Cereal  
Salt  
Garlic  
Chicken stuffing_

I'm going to be darting around every corner of the store like a headless chicken to be quite honest. I'm just thankful that none of my siblings got a hold of the list or found out that I was going grocery shopping in the first place. Alice and Rose would have most definitely asked for tampax. I had one experience trying to buy said thing and I couldn't force myself to walk down that whole isle _and_ decide which ones to get… I slipped a box out of a passing woman's basket instead.

That poor woman was going to have to go home, possibly on her period, only to realise she didn't have any tampax.

I shook my head trying to forget all that.

I had gotten about three-quarters of the way through putting my stuff on the check out when my phone started beeping. I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered – only vaguely aware that I was surrounded by people.

"Hi brother!" Alice chirped.

"No Alice! I will not buy you tampax! I am already at the checkout!" I exclaimed probably a little too loudly than necessary. I heard the chuckles from around me.

"I wasn't even going to ask that you idiot." Alice laughed out.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes at myself and tried not to look at anyone who was standing in line. I began to one handily put my stuff on the check out.

"I was going to ask if you had Bella's number?"

"Why would I have Bella's number?" I asked her exasperated.

"Because of what happened at lunch… I thought you guys were close…" She trailed off obviously confused.

"I don't really know what happened at lunch Alice. My head was… screwed up or something." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, _sure._" She said. "You had your hands all over her Edward!"

"I did not have my hands all over her." I snapped.

I heard some grunts of disapproval from round about me and I turned to glare at the group of people in line.

"Look…" I said to them. "You're not hearing what's being said at the other end of this phone, okay?" Some of them actually nodded in understanding.

"Why do you want Bella's number anyway?" I asked Alice getting back into the phone call.

"She seems nice, I thought I'd ask if she wanted to hang out sometime. I also thought you guys were friends so…"

"Alice, don't scare her. I don't really think Bella's into that kind of thing."

"Oh, and how would you know?" She asked me in irritation.

"I know just by looking at her Alice." I laughed as I approached the worker who had started scanning my stuff through. "I have to go, I'm packing the groceries." I told her before hanging up.

"Sorry." I smiled at the older woman apologetically for ignoring her through my phone call.

"It's alright honey." She smiled warmly – not in a creepy way, just friendly. "Who was that you were talking to?" She laughed.

"My sister." I laughed as well.

"Oh goodness. I have a brother and he refused to buy me any tampax when I was younger." She shook her head. "But, I understand why not." She snickered.

"Done it once… will never do it again." I shook my head as I kept packing the stuff away. The price flashed up on the little monitor telling me that the total was $17.63.

"That's $17.63 please." She paused. "Cash or card?"

"Cash." I told her as I dug out my wallet and handed her a 20.

"Who was that Bella girl?" She asked in genuine curiosity.

"Bella… she's girl in my school that my sister seems to think I'm close to." I don't even know.

"You're not?" She asked me with raised eyebrows.

"I don't have a clue." I laughed and I sounded like a dying whale. "Something must have come over me."

"That's $2.37 change." She said as she handed me it. "If something came over you…" She put air quotes around it. "Then maybe this Bella is worth your attention." She smirked.

"Uhm… okay…" I murmured awkwardly before thanking her, grabbing my bags and making a quick exit from the situation.

Just as I reached the doors exiting the store, out of my peripheral vision, I saw the rack of newspapers. I couldn't help myself from going to see what the headline today was.

I picked up the paper and stared at the front cover as if it were about to jump out of my hands and start singing.

'_**Humans Might Bite!'**_

_**A woman from the Seattle area claims that on her way home from work late last night, a person of male attire attempted to bite her! He stumbled towards her with teeth bared before trying to bite her outstretched hand. She tells us "He must have been drunk or something… or maybe high. I don't know!" She told us she ran away in the opposite direction to try to get away from the 'maniac'. **_

I nearly started laughing after I read it. I mean, what the hell? The poor guy had probably had a good night out and was just trying to 'make friends'. I did let out a small chuckle before shoving the newspaper back where I got it from.

It did have a catchy title I guess.

**(UnknownPOV)**

Edward is so very clueless to so many things.

Number one is that he is attracted to Bella Swan. I don't know if he honestly does not realise it, or if he's just refusing to believe it. He appears to like her humour and probably her face too. They actually have that same thing in common… Bella is clueless about all the things he is. Well, apart from the being attracted to Bella part because that would be weird. In return, she is attracted to Edward.

Number two, he is clueless about woman's needs. If a woman needs a tampon, he will get that tampon for her before she rips his throat out. The irony of that thought was overwhelming. Soon, he may have women trying to rip his throat out to cure different needs of theirs…

Number three, the twit has no idea that the article he just read was basically a warning of what had already begun.

It was a warning to be prepared.

It was a warning to analyse everything and everyone.

It was a warning to fear for your life.


	8. It Started With 'HELP'

**A/N: Guys… This is it… This is it…**

* * *

**Last Time…**

_(UnknownPOV)_

_Number three, the twit has no idea that the article he just read was basically a warning of what had already begun. _

_It was a warning to be prepared._

_It was a warning to analyse everything and everyone._

_It was a warning to fear for your life._

* * *

**8. It Started With 'HELP'**

**Monday 26****th**** of March 2013**

**(BPOV)**

"Holly! You got five minutes to brush your hair and your teeth and then we gotta go! You're gonna be late for nursery and I'm gonna be late for school if you're any longer than that!" I yelled up the stairs to her.

She was unusually slow this morning.

"Okay Bella!" She yelled back at me with a giggle. "I splashed the toothpaste on me again!"

"Well, you'll have to change your shirt _again_!" I laughed out.

"Kk!"

I rolled my eyes as I went out to the mailbox to grab the daily paper.

"Morning Mrs Arnold!" I shouted across the street – fully expecting her to be getting her paper like she is every other morning at the same time as me.

But, she wasn't there.

Huh…

Maybe she slept in.

I shrugged it off before skipping happily back inside with the paper to chuck it on the kitchen table for my dad to read when he gets home from work for lunch today.

But, when I threw it down, something caught my eye.

I looked at the front cover of the paper only to see something completely out of the ordinary and really quite frightening.

There was no wacky headline.

There was a simple word :

"HELP"

And it scared the shit out of me.

"Um, Holly!" I shouted up the stairs. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Maybe… Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Yeah!" She squealed back at me as I heard her bounding down the stairs.

"Can you come here and tell me what the headline is today?" I asked her.

"Okay?" She padded into the kitchen in her socks and stopped in front of me – looking down intently at the paper. "There isn't one?" She questioned.

I froze.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Help?" She questioned me again as if I knew the right answer.

"Something isn't right." I whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked me worriedly.

At that exact moment, the house phone started ringing and I jumped out of my skin at the sound. No one phones at this time in the morning. I ran to grab the phone – completely forgetting about school.

"Hello?" I answered in a shaky voice.

"Bella?" The raspy voice of my dad responded.

"Dad!?" I called down the phone in worry.

"Y-y- you okay? Holly okay?" He breathed.

"We're fine…" I paused because I could feel my heart beating through my ears. "What's going on dad?"

"Go…" He whispered.

"What?" I asked in panic.

"Bella, go to Carlisle!" He shouted and he sounded terrified. "I love you both!" He whimpered. "Get to the Cullen home!" He shouted before screams of women and men sounded down the phone line and everything went deadly silent apart from a rumble of groans and some sort of growls.

The phone clattered from my hand and landed on the wooden floor.

"Oh my god…" I cried out silently as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Bella?" Holly questioned in worry. "What…-?" She started but I interrupted her.

"Holly, g-get your shoes on!" I shouted unintentionally. "Get a jacket as well!"

She ran quickly to grab her shoes and I fumbled with keys on the wall trying to find a back door key and the key for all the windows.

I don't know what the fuck is going on but I know I need to get us out of here now.

I did a quick round of the house – locking all the windows, closing blinds and curtains, and closing doors behind me in the process. Then I grabbed a small rucksack for the keys. I stumbled back downstairs and, with shaky hands, checked the back door twice to make sure it was locked. I stuffed the two keys in the rucksack and looked around the counter for my car keys.

"Done Bella!" Holly shouted and she sounded as if she had been crying.

"Okay honey!" I shouted back trying to put her at ease after my freak out before. "Go and grab Fluffles from your backpack!" I told her. I knew she would want her toy rabbit to make her feel safe.

What do I need?

I started looking through cupboards frantically searching for god knows what.

Holly's medicine and Holly's inhalers.

That's what I need.

I shoved her things into my rucksack and flung the first aid kit in there as well. Something my dad gave me to keep in my car but I never put it in there.

I wish he was here… He knows what to do in these situations…

He has to be okay.

We'll go and find him.

But, first, I need to do what he told me to do and that means I need to go to the Cullens' house.

"Holly, we have to go and visit the Cullens just now alright?" I told her quietly – kneeling down in front of her.

"What bout nursery and school?" She asked in worry.

"It's okay. Everyone gets a day off today." I gave her a false smile.

"Is that why daddy phoned you?"

"Yes." I whispered trying to sound confident but I didn't pull it off very well at all. "The second we step out of this house, I need you to be very quiet for me, okay?"

She nodded silently.

I don't exactly know why I was making her agree to silence but something told me that, right now, no noise was the best noise.

I grabbed Holly's hand and made a run for the front door.

As if I expected a mad gun man to be standing there, I felt a surge of fear as I slowly opened the door.

"Bella?" Holly whispered. "You're shaking."

"I know baby." I whispered. "Quiet now, okay?" I reminded her.

She didn't answer.

That's my girl.

I kept a firm grip of Holly's hand when I turned to lock the door.

It's too quiet.

Why are we the only ones here? Mrs Arnold should be leaving for work now… and… and Billy should be taking his dog out for the morning walk. Blinds and windows should be open and the sky should be lighter.

Instead, when I looked around… The sky was dull, no one was there and some front doors were lying wide open.

I forced my eyes to stop wandering and I managed to unlock my car.

"Holly, get in the front with me." I mumbled quietly. She didn't question why, she just did it.

I need to be able to see her . I need to know that she's with me and she's safe.

She dropped Fluffles in her mad rush to get to the passenger door, so, I had to pick her up. I climbed into the driver's seat and instantly locked the doors – launching Fluffles into the backseat accidentally. I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway – trying not to focus on anything apart from getting to the Cullens'.

"You can talk now, Holly." I told her and my breath hitched at the end.

"Can I have Fluffles?" She asked timidly.

I kept the car moving but at the same time, bent round to grab Fluffles from the back. I smacked my hand around the seat trying to find the rabbit but to no avail. I finally turned my head and spotted the toy on the floor.

Just as I got a hold of it, Holly screeched my name.

My hand came flying back through to the front, along with Fluffles, and my eyes were instantly back on the road.

I braked. And, I braked hard.

Good thing we were wearing seatbelts.

There was a fucking man standing in the middle of the road with his back to us.

I was about to actually get out, forgetting everything that happened before, and ask if he was okay. From where I was sitting, it looked like he may have been bleeding.

But, before I had to make the decision, the man began turning around slowly.

When I saw his ripped clothes, I was taken aback.

Uhm, okay, he needs help then I'm guessing.

I was about to unlock the door but the second that I looked at his face and saw what was hanging out of his mouth… Holly and I both made the decision that I was _not_ getting out of the car as our screams filled the air.

That's a fucking hand.

He has a fucking hand hanging out of his mouth.

I looked around in shock to see if anyone else was seeing what I was seeing. My eyes landed where the hand _must _have come from.

There were two mangled bodies on the side of the road. One of which was a dog whose fur was coated in blood and the other was…

"Billy…" I breathed out as tears stung my eyes.

The most awful sound escaped my lips as I tried to hold back the bile that rose in my throat.

Holly's cries filled the car and the sounds were nothing I'd ever heard her make before. They were verging on hysterical.

I need to get her out of here.

She's four.

She can't see this.

I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal, trying my best to avoid the maniac in front of us so that he didn't splatter all over my windscreen and frighten Holly further.

I sped towards the highway leaving Forks, knowing exactly how to get to the Cullens', and the sight didn't get much better as we were leaving the town.

After the third body I saw on the ground, I told Holly to close her eyes and count how long it takes me to get to the Cullens' house. It wasn't even clear to me whose bodies they were anymore.

As we drove, we'd pass by a random person now and then who was standing still as stone and would slowly turn to face us at the sound of our approach. Each time I saw their faces, a small whimper of fear would escape my lips.

_They can't be human. _The part of my brain that points out the obvious was trying to tell me.

_Well, what the fuck are they then? _The sarcastic part of my brain filed in.

_I don't care what the hell they are but I am not sticking around to ask them._ The sensible part of my brain was arguing.

Yeah, I like that one.

When I drove onto the highway, there were about 5 cars that had just been abandoned there. Some doors were open and two of the cars had obviously had a collision. I slowed down just a little bit to have a quick glance in the cars to make sure there was no one else there that was trapped or something, and was probably as terrified as we were.

I suddenly started wondering if anyone else in the town was even alive and if, when I did arrive at the Cullens', I would be greeted by their corpses.

_God… For their sakes, Holly's sake and my sake… Please don't let that happen._

"What number are you at Holly?" I asked her as calmly as I could – trying to distract myself.

"Th-thirty-four." She sniffled.

"Is Fluffles counting too?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Fluffles says it's Th-thirty-f-five but she's wrong." Holly said seriously.

"I believe you." I told her.

"Where are we B-bella?" She asked. "I can't see still."

"We're nearly there." I paused. "But, still don't look yet."

I took the second left off of the highway and I couldn't help but feel like I was in the middle of this year's number one horror film.

There was a massive length of road ahead of me and either side was lined with trees that led off into woodland area. That's fucking great, isn't it?

I've never been to the Cullen household before, but like everyone else in town, I know exactly where they live. I know they have a massive house so, that's the first thing that came into my view as I reached the bottom of the long road.

What terrified me, was when I noticed that there were no cars parked outside and that the house looked as if it was deserted. Although, one of the family members must be smart because they've done the exact same thing I did with the blinds and curtains.

I pulled up outside and asked Holly how long it took.

"Seventy-nine." She nodded with her eyes still closed.

"That was fast!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but instead I sounded like a fairy high on ecstasy. "You can open your eyes now."

I looked around hesitantly and when I was confident there was no one… or nothing… there, I leapt out of the car – pulling Holly, Fluffles, Holly's backpack and my rucksack out with me.

We ran up the steps to the front door and I made sure to lock my car – just in case anyone planned to escape in it _without_ Holly and me. When we reached the door, it was locked, which didn't really surprise me.

But, I did start to get worried when we knocked on the door and no one answered.

After about five minutes of knocking and my almost panic attacks, something caught my eye by the silver letterbox. There was a slim bit of white hanging out of it.

I pulled it out and realised it was a piece of paper.

_Bella, _

_NEVER use the doors._

_Use the second floor window on the right side of the house – it's the only one that's unlocked, but lock it when you get inside._

_Climb the tree onto the balcony._

_Both of you be careful._

_Esmé _

I was too confused to react but when I heard a high-pitched scream from somewhere in the distance, I shoved the note in my rucksack and I moved pretty damn quickly.

I grabbed Holly up onto my back and told her we had to do a bit of climbing to get in because the door is too stiff. She nodded and buried her face in my hair. She wasn't heavy, but trying to climb a slippery tree with someone on your back, jello legs, two bags and a toy rabbit… is not the easiest thing in the world to do.

But still, I did it.

I did it because I didn't have a choice.

We climbed in the window and there was a small silver key on the sill that I used to lock it like I was told to do.

We were in a room that was only dimly lit from the light outside. I turned to see if there were blinds that I could close, only to find another note stuck to the window.

_Bella_

_Close the curtains and then go downstairs._

_Use the little torch on Edward's piano to see._

_There's a note on the kitchen counter explaining everything._

_Esmé_

I put that note into my rucksack and told Holly exactly what it said. I grabbed the torch from the piano and then closed the cream curtains so that there was practically no light coming into the place.

I flicked on the torch and grabbed Holly's hand.

"Let's go sweetie." I told her trying to sound cheery.

We walked carefully through the house and down the stairs. I was always ready just in case someone else was actually in the house but I think I've already established that no one else is here.

When I saw the note on the kitchen counter, I also saw that there were some small lights turned on around the bigger rooms.

_Bella,_

_Uh, my mom asked me to write this to you whilst she was sorting out other notes? It's Edward. I don't know what the hell she's doing but she said it was necessary to ensure that you and Holly are safe._

_Your father spoke to my dad in the early hours of this morning, telling him that we had to evacuate the town because something terrible was coming our way. You'll know that he was on his night shift. He'd tried to call you but he couldn't get through. So, listening to the Chief, we packed up the necessities and got ready to go._

_We got another call from Charlie a couple of hours later and he told us that he still couldn't get to you and Holly to explain what was happening and what you two were supposed to do. _

_If you're reading this right now, it means that he did get in contact with you and told you to go to our home and that, in my opinion, you are extremely brave._

_But, also if you're reading this right now, it means that we didn't get to you in time._

_The plan was that Charlie would tell you to come here, knowing that it's exactly what you would do and knowing that we would have everything ready for you. You coming here was the very last option. The first one was that we would come and get you to take you with us before you had the chance to get here. But, we all knew that you and Holly would be okay in our home until we could come back for you._

_Does that make sense?_

_I hope it does because I don't want you to think badly of us._

_Mom said to tell you that you've to help yourself to anything and everything you need. Whether it be food, clothes, medicine, drinks… it's all yours now. She said to value everything though – especially the food and medicines. There's paper and pens in a cupboard in the study on the third floor, use them to make a food plan so that you don't use it all up and don't have anything to eat._

_That was my amazing idea by the way._

_Look, I don't know what those things are out there… but we did figure something out. When they turn to face you, it means they view you as food. They eat human flesh. _

_I don't want you ever to have to do this but… if one of them is coming towards you or Holly… aim for the head._

_That's all I'm saying._

_We've left a mobile and a charger in hope that the power there stays on for you. It should do because of where our home is._

_I'll call you every day at 6pm and if you don't answer… I'll automatically assume the worst… so, please answer the phone every single time I call, okay?_

_To be honest, If I had it my way, we'd be coming back for you right now. But, it's safer for everyone if we wait until the right time._

_I know you can do this._

_Can you tell Holly that I have something special for her when I see you both?_

_6pm, Bella._

_I promise._

_Edward_

I knew that I had tears streaming down my face. I ultimately have the most respect for him that I've ever had for any person ever. That letter horrified me in every way possible but it also made me feel like we would be okay.

"Bella?" Holly asked – a lot more calm than she was before.

"Yeah?" I smiled a small smile at her through my tears.

"What does it say?"

"It's from my friend, Edward, and he says to tell you that he has something special for you when he sees us." I chuckled and sniffed at the same time.

"For me?" She asked in confusion.

"For you." I confirmed.

"Is your friend looking after us?" She asked after a moment of silence fell between us.

"In some strange way… Yes, he is honey. So are the rest of his family."

I took a deep breath and stared at the way he signed the letter off.

_6pm, Bella._

_I promise._

_Edward_

We're definitely not completely alone.

**(UnknownPOV)**

The war between the living and the un-dead has begun.

And, honestly…

I have no idea who is going to win.

But one thing I do know for sure, is that the living, have started with a slight advantage.

A promise.


	9. It Started With a Phone Call

**A/N: Hello everyone**** :) I decided that for tonight's update, I'll be writing the beginning of the apocalypse from Edward's POV. I know some of you were a little like 'OMG but why didn't the Cullens just go and get Bella?! It's so confuddling!' But, this chapter will explain it all a little better. Just have patience lovely readers ;) ****Thank you sooooo much for your comments. If anyone has any tips about fanfic trailers, I'd be really grateful.**

* * *

**Last Time…**

_(UnknownPOV)_

_The war between the living and the un-dead has begun._

_And, right now…_

_Right now, I have no idea who is going to win._

_But one thing I do know for sure, is that the living have started with a slight advantage._

_What is the advantage?_

_A promise._

* * *

**9. It Started With a Phone call**

**(EPOV)**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Ugh." I grunted like a pig. That's very attractive Edward.

_Ring! Ring!_

Why the hell is the house phone going at, I glanced at my alarm clock, half two in the morning…

Seriously?

Phone, I refuse to answer you because you have probably just ruined my whole day.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Someone answer the damn phone!" I heard Emmett shout from his bedroom – his voice thick with sleep.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh for fuck sake!" I whisper shouted. You know that thing you do when you're really pissed off but you're saying something that you shouldn't be saying… Yeah.

Okay, so, phone… I have to answer you because you're giving me a headache and no one else in this stupid house is getting up to answer you.

I lazily slid out of bed and padded down to the second floor to answer the phone down there. Why couldn't mom and dad have put one on the third floor if I was going to be forced to answer the fucking phone at 2.30am?

_Ring! Ring!_

The phone carried on ringing and as I was about to answer it, I saw Alice walk out of her room – looking a state to be quite honest.

"Edward, you idiot!" She screeched at the same time I yelled.

"Alice you… _Ugh_!" I gave up on my sentence in irritation.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You're here to answer the phone and so am I! Why couldn't you have told me you were-…"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Never mind!" I shouted at the phone more than at Alice.

Alice groaned and turned away from me to go back to her room. Why couldn't she just have answered the phone in the first place? I could be back asleep right now.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Yeah, ring fucking ring. Stupid ass person who's on the other side of this…" I muttered before picking up the phone. "…Hello?" I snapped.

"Edward, that you?" A voice I recognised called down the phone. He sounded stressed.

"Uh, yeah it is. Who's speaking please?" I asked in confusion. I was still half asleep, okay? I have no idea who this is.

"It's Charlie." The man muttered.

"Oh!" I accidentally shouted in realisation.

"Is your mother there?" He asked.

"Uh, she's asleep…" I said. Is it not obvious? "Is it important?" I asked.

"Extremely. Edward, it's an emergency. I need to speak with your mother or father straight away." He sounded deadly serious.

"Mom!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Yes?" She answered from right behind me.

"Holy crap, mom! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I whined as I turned around to find my mom knotting her house coat closed.

She chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart."

"It's Chief Swan." I paused. "It's an emergency apparently... " I informed her as I passed the phone over.

"Hello, Charlie?" My mom asked to see if he was there.

I didn't want to leave my mom on her own down here to face whatever 'emergency' it was. Charlie wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.

I went against what I really badly wanted to do, and stayed awake whilst my mom nodded at whatever Charlie was saying.

"What is it that's coming?" She asked and she sounded terrified.

What the hell is she talking about?

"Are they-…" She started but Charlie must have started talking. "Yes. I will get them to start packing now." My mom said and I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

She suddenly looked over at me. "Edward, go wake your father and then your brothers and sisters. We need to leave and we need to do it now."

"Will you be okay?" I asked in worry.

"I'll be fine." She gave me a small smile and after I knew that she would be alright, I didn't even hesitate as I ran up to the second floor to my mom and dad's room. I burst through the door, startling my dad awake in the process, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Dad, mom said we need to leave. I have to wake up the others. Don't ask me what's happening because I don't know but mom's serious dad. You need to pack up." I rushed out before running along to Alice's room and then Rose's telling them the same thing, but trying to remain calm myself.

When I sprinted up to the third floor, I found more difficulty in getting the people there to wake up. Jasper did eventually get up after me telling him that Alice was up and probably frightened.

Emmett was another story.

"Emmett, I swear to god if you don't get the fuck up, I'm leaving you here to face whatever the hell is coming that mom is so freaked out about." I snapped at him from the bottom of his bed. It was pointless trying to move him. You already know how massive he is...

"Go away." He grumbled.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "This is serious! Everyone else is packing their stuff! You need to get your stupid ass up!"

"Did you just call my ass stupid?" He asked sleepily as he looked at me with a scrunched up face.

"Yes, now get up and pack!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He whined and stumbled out from under the covers.

After I knew for sure that he was packing his stuff, I ran up to my room to do the same thing I had just told everyone else to do. What was I supposed to pack?

_Pretend you're going on holiday,_ I told myself.

Okay.

So, toiletries… clothes… shoes…

I was finished in about 10 minutes – after I'd stuffed most of my wardrobe into my suitcase.

I went back downstairs to find the rest of my family already there.

"Mom, will you tell us now what the hell is going on?" Jasper asked in frustration.

"Everyone sit down." My dad said.

"We're leaving in the next few hours, alright?" My mom asked and you could tell in her tone that no one was to argue. But, we were all confused. "Something is spreading around America." My mom explained. "People are changing… They… They are starting to bite others and the disease is contagious. Which means, other people are changing too."

"What the heck?" Alice cried out. "I-I mean, how?" She gasped.

"Wait, humans are biting other humans?" Rose asked.

"No, something is biting humans. No one knows what they are." Dad told her.

A sudden thought entered my mind… 'Humans Might Bite!'

Holy shit! The newspaper!

"I'm such an idiot…" I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

"What?" My dad asked.

"The newspaper headline the other day was 'Humans Might Bite!'. I should have known something was wrong." I told them.

Why am I not terrified right now?

"It's not your fault… no one paid attention to it, Edward." My dad told me – strangely calm like me considering the situation.

"Charlie was calling to tell us that whatever these people are changing into, are a threat to humans. The police forces have tried to kill them as self-defence but they wouldn't die unless they took a direct injury to their heads." My mom explained with tear stained cheeks. She looked as though she were still trying to get her head around everything that was happening. "We're going to go to Alaska... To our cousins."

"Charlie also called to see if we'd heard from his daughters." Dad added on.

I froze.

I don't know what made me do it but I started sputtering questions like a moron.

"Have you? I mean, do you know if Bella's okay? Her sister? I've not heard-…"

"Edward!" Alice shouted to shut me up. "I'm worried too, but you have to not go crazy right now."

"Sorry, I-I'm just… I don't even know." I muttered in embarrassment.

"We've not heard anything from Bella at all. Holly is only 4 so, we've not heard anything from her obviously." My mom spoke with worry evident in her voice. "Charlie is going to call back in a couple of hours to tell us if he can get to them."

"What if he can't?" Rosalie asked in fear.

"Then we must try." My dad spoke confidently.

"What if _we_ can't?" Emmett asked trying to figure out what would happen to them then.

"I don't know…" My dad admitted.

"Then we have to hope that Bella can get the both of them _here_." My mom corrected as she began tearing up again. "Even if we are not with them, this place will be safe."

"That's brilliant honey!" My dad said enthusiastically. "Everyone, we're going to have to work together for this. We have about two hours to sort things out. Is there gas in the garage that Bella could use for emergencies if she has to leave quickly?"

"Oh, yeah, Emmett left some in there from the last camping trip." I remembered.

"Everyone, go to every room in the house and close all the blinds and curtains. Don't go into the piano room though, that's where I'm going in a minute." Mom spoke. "Someone do Edward's room for him, I need him to help me with something."

Everyone took off in different directions.

"Alright, honey, are you okay to help me with this or are you going to freak out every time I mention Bella?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"I'll be fine, mom." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just worried about her and Holly." I paused. "Especially if they're on their own."

"Bella's stronger than she looks. She can do this." My mom smiled as she started digging through cupboards for some paper and pens with a new-found determination in her features.

"I know she's stronger than she looks." I chuckled. "She's scarier too."

Mom laughed loudly. "Alice told me what happened at lunch last week."

"Hmph." I grumbled as my mom passed me a pen and a piece of paper.

"I think it's cute." She snickered. "Anyway, I need you to write a letter to Bella explaining this whole situation." She said as if it were a piece of cake.

"Uh…" I trailed off.

"You also need to tell her that there will be a mobile and charger ready for her to use and that you will call her every day at 6pm, okay? Tell her that everything in the house is hers now and that she can use anything. Tell her to be wise with the food and medicine. Ehhh… Charlie said something about when the … 'things'… turn to face you, they view you as food. Uh, let her know to aim for the head if they're coming towards her." She smiled gently at me to apologise for being blunt.

"You sound so…" I didn't know what to say.

"Confident?" She asked and I nodded. "I have to be. I have every faith in Bella."

I smiled at her in understanding.

"Go! Write!" She ushered me away. "I have to write other notes and Edward, add in anything you want to say." She grinned before scurrying away with her pen and paper.

I shook my head and began writing.

I told her everything that my mom told me to. I added in that she should make up a plan for food so she wouldn't run out any time soon.

Good thing I went grocery shopping.

I thought I should try to involve Holly in the letter. I wanted to give the little girl something to look forward to. Kids like presents, right? She's a girl and she's probably much like Bella apart from the probable girly part… I've got something I could give her…

It's kind of silly actually but it might keep her going for a while. I've got this purple gemstone necklace thing that I got from Egypt when we were there 6 years ago. It was a little woman who gave it to me claiming that 'I would need it in the future'. I've never gotten rid of the thing even though, at the time, I thought her words were bullshit. Holly can have it if it gives her a bit of hope.

I shivered at the thought of them being alone in a strange house with nobody else but each other. Not to mention that there are things out there that want to eat humans.

That's not really a very nice thing to know when you're alone and vulnerable.

I shook my head as I signed the letter off.

I'm just over thinking things.

It might not even come to this. Charlie might get to Bella and Holly, and if not, we will.

I kind of smiled at the fact that I would get to speak to Bella every day though, if we didn't get to her. I wrote the letter as a sort of 'advice page'. I really didn't know what was going to happen in the next few hours and I wasn't going to leave them here unprepared if it came down to it.

I set the paper on the kitchen counter and put on some of the small lights – letting the room be dimly lit. I closed the blinds in the kitchen, living room and entrance hall like mom asked us all to do.

When we all met back up in the living room about half an hour later… the phone started ringing.

My mom sprinted into the hallway to get it. I've never actually seen her move so quickly. I shuddered as it started getting light outside. I should be sleeping right now and in a couple of hours, be getting ready for school.

I highly doubt that's going to be happening for a while.

Not the time.

"Hello?" My mom breathed into the phone and my family stayed deadly silent to hear what was being said.

"Ch-…" She froze with wide eyes. "Charlie! Calm down! Just phone your girls and tell them to come to our house, alright?" My mom shouted calmly and carefully.

She listened for a second and my siblings and I shared worried glances.

"It's alright! They'll be safe here! We're going to try to get them Charlie, alright? But if not, we've left everything for them ready. We've written letters and-…" She broke off suddenly and burst into tears after a moment.

"Carlisle?" She passed the phone to my father.

"Charlie?" He said in worry.

After a minute, Carlisle's hand shot up to his mouth.

"I swear to you, from the bottom of my heart, that I'll do whatever it takes to look after your daughters. I mean that, Charlie." He paused to listen. "Yes, I'll tell them every day. But, you'll be fine-…" My dad started.

"Just phone your daughters quickly." My dad said.

He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Goodbye, Charlie." He breathed out.

We all just stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"We need to go and get Bella and Holly… _Now._" He said in complete seriousness. "Charlie can't get them and the town is changing." He said in a monotone voice.

We sprang into action then.

We all grabbed suitcases and put them into separate cars ready to leave. My mom hadn't come out with us and my dad told me to go back inside and get her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Edward?" She called. I jogged to where her voice came from. "Can you put this half in the letterbox for me and then lock the door when I'm out?"

"How will they get in then if-…" I started.

"They just will. Trust me." She interrupted.

After that was finished, we jumped in the cars and made our way to Chief Swan's house.

I was driving the jeep and the girls and Jasper were with me. Carlisle was in my car with Emmett.

When we got onto the highway, there were cars on the opposite side of the road that had just been left there. No one else was in sight. I think two cars passed us leaving Forks and we were the only ones entering the town.

Yeah, that doesn't sound too thrilling to me.

I straightened my shoulders trying to make myself look more confident.

We need to go and get Bella and Holly.

That's what I kept reminding myself.

I think the most terrifying part is that we didn't know what to expect when we drove into the town. We knew they were changing but… what the hell were they changing into?

I nearly swerved off of the road and killed all of us anyway when we got about 30 seconds into the town because there was a dead body lying in the middle of the road. I think I nearly threw up. The body wasn't even identifiable.

I tried to pretend I hadn't seen anything but I couldn't ignore the cries of disgust from my siblings and mother in the backseat.

I carried on towards Charlie's house when someone stumbled out into the middle of the road and I had to take a sudden turn to the left to avoid them. I didn't stop though, I kept going. I knew there was a back road I could take to get to Bella's from the opposite end of her street and I really didn't have the time to stop and chat with someone or… something.

When we got there, I think I nearly had a stroke when I saw that her car was gone along with any sign of life in the house. My dad and Emmett jumped out of my car whilst I stayed put with everyone else watching out for any danger.

All the curtains were closed and my dad ran back to tell us that the doors were locked.

She's gone.

_They're_ gone.

And I swear to god they better be on their way to our house because if not… I'm about to start killing…

"Edward!" My mom shouted. "Your father said she must only just have left. We might be able to catch up with her if we hurry up now!"

"If that fucking person hadn't walked out in front of me, we might not be having this problem right now." I hissed in anger at the fucking idiot who ruined our whole plan.

At least I know they are on the move. That's the best thing right now that anyone could do.

Surely Bella can make it to our house…

I took off back down the street until something on the road caught my eye.

"Is that fresh skid marks?" I whispered to myself.

"Edward!" Everyone in the back screeched simultaneously.

"What?" I asked as I looked straight ahead again instead of on the ground.

Shit! _That's_ what!

I braked as hard as I possibly could and my dad swerved to the right to avoid me but my brakes weren't enough to stop the jeep on time.

I just fucking hit someone.

"Oh my god!" My mom yelled as tears streamed down her face.

I was too afraid to move… I couldn't even unlock the back doors to let anyone else out to check on whoever I hit…

Only, it's a good thing I was frozen in shock and didn't unlock the back doors for anyone to get out.

Because, the person stood up and got their balance again before turning to face us very slowly.

My whole family let out strangled cries of fear.

Well, on the bright side, I didn't hit anyone that wasn't already… dead?

What the fuck am I even thinking?

"Edward! Go!" Jasper shouted.

Well, let's just say, I've never driven so fast in my life after that. My dad turned into a 17-year-old boy racer as he kept up with me in the other car.

We need to leave town now.

I'm freaking out.

Number one because I don't know what the hell is happening.

Number two because I have no idea where Bella and Holly are.

Number three because I think I _might_ have shit myself.

**(UnknownPOV)**

You might wonder why the Cullens didn't get to Bella and Holly on time…

Well, you already know that the living have the advantage of a promise.

But, what if they had another advantage?

Faith.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I know it's kind of confusing right now but I hope most of you get how they missed each other and why. Review? Not many of you are - Lauren xxxx**


	10. 6pm, Day One

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for this when I promised I would! If you're a regular reader, you'll understand :* Thank you for your reviews so far on this and for all of your comments on any of my stories regarding my family situation… they really means a lot.**

**It's my mum's birthday today! :D**

* * *

**Last Time…**

_(UnknownPOV)_

_You might wonder why the Cullens didn't get to Bella and Holly on time…_

_Well, you already know that the living have the advantage of a promise._

_But, what if they had another advantage?_

_Faith._

* * *

**10. 6pm, Day One**

**(BPOV)**

I took a quick peek outside to see that the sky was still light. It must only be early afternoon? Winter here in Forks means it gets dark around 5… that's a good way for me to tell the time if I ever don't have batteries and the ones in the clocks run out. I also took a moment to realise that there was no one or nothing outside the house in my line of vision, so, that's a plus.

I wasn't ruling out the possibility of there being invisible things out there somewhere by this point. That means I'm going to be on my guard every second of every day.

A sudden thought occurred to me as I sat back down on the cream couch and pulled Holly into my arms.

How the fuck am I supposed to sleep at night?

I mean, _seriously_.

Does anyone really expect me to be able to put myself in that situation? A situation where I am not aware of my surroundings, can't defend myself and can't protect my little sister?

Okay, let's start a pros and cons list.

Pros… I'm in a pretty fucking massive house with many places to hide/escape, I'm not low on basic supplies (as discovered about an hour ago when I went rummaging through cupboards), I do have some form of contact, and really I think the best one is that those things out there? Yeah, they move at like 1 mile per hour.

Cons… I'm realistically alone here in most aspects of this situation, I'm too shit scared to do anything apart from stay here, I'm living for that 6pm phone call and probably will be for the entirety of my time in this place, I'm not sure how aggressive those things are when there's more than one of them together at the same time, and quite frankly, the worst one is that they're trying to eat us.

I'd say the cons are a little overruling to be honest.

"Bella?" Holly whispered.

"Honey, you don't have to whisper in here… just don't shout… What?" I asked her gently – trying to act like I would any other day.

"I'm confused." She mumbled and I looked down to see a little crease between her brows.

Of course she's confused.

She's a little four-year-old girl.

Heck, I'm confused.

"Me too." I chuckled dryly.

"What… what are they?" She sniffled and I automatically pulled her closer.

"I'm not too sure, Holly." I told her honestly. "But, they're not something that we can talk to."

"So, we can't all just be friends and-…" She started but I interrupted her before she could get upset.

"No, sweetie. It's really very complicated. We can't be friends with them because they're very nasty. The only reason they come near us is because they want to hurt us." I tried to explain in the least descriptive way I could.

"Why would they want to hurt us?" She buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"They're very sick, Holly. There's a bit of a bug going around and these people have caught it. It's changing them so they're not the people they used to be anymore. I know it's really confusing for you but do you kind of understand?" I stroked her head to soothe her.

"So, our neighbours aren't our neighbours now?" She questioned.

"Well…" How do I explain this to a little kid? If this were someone my age I'd tell them that fucking maniacs are trying to eat us so we can't go near the bitches. "… Anyone in the town that gets sick is a completely different person. Promise me you'll remember that they never used to be that way? They never wanted to hurt anyone. It's not their fault."

She nodded in promise and I gave her a small smile.

"What about your friend that's looking after us?" She asked innocently.

"What about him?" I asked back.

"Is him or his family sick?" She asked worriedly.

"Not just now they're not." I assured her. I was trying to assure myself of that as well actually because now, my ultimate fear was that one of them would change. "I'm hoping that they won't catch the bug." I mumbled.

"Is daddy coming here too, Bella?" She asked and I could hear that she was sleepy.

"Well…" I trailed off not knowing the answer to that. I don't even know if daddy's alive, Holly. I blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. "Daddy's very busy in work. You know how it's his job to lock away all the bad people?" I asked and I felt her nod. "And, you know those nasty people that we can't be friends with?" I asked and she nodded again. "Well, daddy has to lock all of those people up for being naughty."

Or blow their heads off… either way… they need to get gone.

"Okay." She murmured before I felt her little body go limp in my arms. She must be shattered. I propped a couple of pillows up and lay her down on them. I was praying that there would be a comforter or something in the little open up foot-rest thing, because I really didn't want to have to take her all the way upstairs to search for one right now.

Luckily for me, there was one and I draped it over her sleeping form.

I sighed as I glanced up at the clock.

2.35pm.

Roll on 6 o'clock.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

I jumped upright from my position on the couch.

"Ugh, my neck!" I whisper shouted. You know that horrible burning sensation you get in your neck when you move the wrong way or do so too quickly.

_Ring! Ring!_

Shit, that's what woke me up.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was in fact 6 o'clock.

_Ring! Ring!_

I bounded over to the mobile to stop it ringing for three reasons…

1. It's really fucking loud.

2. Holly's asleep and I don't want to wake her up.

3. I don't want anyone or anything trying to get in here to answer the phone or eat us.

"Hello?" I picked the phone up off of the counter and it almost went flying out of my hand in my haste to press the green button.

"Bella…" Someone's beautiful voice spoke down the phone line. That _must _be Edward. "Are you okay? Is Holly okay? Have you got everything you need? Is-…"

He's freaking out.

"Edward…" I cut him off. "I'm fine. Holly's fine. We have everything we need." I answered slowly.

"Jesus Christ." He breathed out. "I swear, you nearly gave me a heart attack when we got to your house and your damn car wasn't there."

"We must have just missed each other… My dad phoned and kept telling me to go to Carlisle and go to the Cullens' house." I paused. "So, that's what I did." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"That was the plan." Edward mumbled. "We were supposed to get you before you could leave to come to our house. But, we were too late."

"It's not your f-…" I started but he cut me off.

"I feel like I could have done something. I saw the headline the other day 'Humans Might Bite!' How the hell did I not think something weird was going on!?" He sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me.

"I saw them too!" I tried to re-assure him. "So, you're not the only one that didn't think anything of it. Edward, those headlines were getting ridiculous. Quite frankly, it's not surprising that nobody took any notice of them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He breathed out. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too. Really." I paused. "Edward, you have no idea how screwed Holly and I would be right now if you guys hadn't done this for us."

"How screwed would you be?"

"Put it this way… I'm starting to think we are the only people here who aren't de-…" I started but glanced at Holly's wriggling form. "… Sick." I finished.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Bella?" Holly mumbled. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Edward honey." I told her.

"Oh, Holly…" He caught on.

"Bella? Can I talk to Eddie?" She asked sweetly.

I chuckled. "Do you mind?" I asked Edward.

"I'd love to speak to her." He laughed.

"Okay." I whispered. "Holly,_ Edward_ would love to speak to you."

She jumped up from her place on the couch and bounced over to where I was standing. I lifted her up to sit on the counter so that she wasn't jumping around all over the place and passed her the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in such a cute little voice.

I could clearly hear Edward's velvet voice reply to her.

"Hi, Holly." He chuckled. "What have you been doing this afternoon?" he asked.

"Sleeping." She whined. "I hate sleeping. I feel yucky when I wake up."

I heard Edward laugh again.

"Eddie, where are you?" She wondered.

"I'm in Alaska."

"Who's there?"

"Hmmm…" Edward hummed. "My mom, my dad, my two brothers and two sisters, my three cousins, my aunt and my uncle."

"Are they cool?" She asked.

"Uh… My brothers are pretty cool and so is my dad…" He trailed off.

"You're cool too. Don't forget you." Holly practically scolded.

"I'm cool?" I heard the amusement in Edward's voice.

"Yeah… _Really_ cool… I mean you're making sure me and Bella are safe. That makes you cool." Holly nodded to herself.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Holly, remember I asked Bella to tell you that I have something special for you?"

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly and Edward laughed.

"If I tell you where it is…" He trailed off leaving her in suspense. I couldn't help but laugh at her little face.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"You have to promise to look after it… and wear it every single day." He paused. "So, do you promise me?"

"I promise." Holly spoke with so much sincerity.

I could hear laughter from Edward's side of the phone and it made me laugh as well.

"Okay, it's in my piano room. There's a note with it but wait until I've finished talking to your sister on the phone and take her with you, okay?"

"Okay." Holly huffed. "Bye Eddie!" She shouted with a giggle before launching the phone back at me.

"Holly." I scolded as I fumbled to catch the flying mobile.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Uh, you still there Edward?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah… Ugh!" He grunted and I heard shouts of protest from someone else. "Sorry, Bella. Uh, Emmett wants to talk to you."

"Pass him on." I snickered.

"BELLA! Water bottle buddy!" he shouted and I burst out laughing.

"Emmett you are the most amazing person ever for that." I managed to get out.

"Why, thank you." He said and I could just see the shit eating grin he would have on his face. "You should be proud, I threw my fork at him to get him to give me the phone."

I laughed again. "You can throw forks but no knives…" I shivered. "Yeah, definitely no knives."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled.

There was a strange moment of silence and I thought maybe he had gone or something but he eventually spoke.

"Look, uh… You'll be okay, right?" He asked and I could hear how awkward he felt but at the same time, he did sound worried.

"I'll be fine, Emmett." I sighed. "I don't really have a choice. I've got my sister to look after and, your family's house." I chuckled.

"You're a strong woman." He nodded and scoffed. "That sounded weird. I'll pass you back to Edward before he punches me. Bye Bellaboo!"

"Bye Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Bella, dinner's nearly ready here so I gotta go in a minute." He sounded upset. It made me frown.

"Shoot! I need to make something for us as well… I forgot about food…" I mumbled.

Edward laughed but after a moment, he stopped abruptly and I could feel how serious things just got.

"Bella…" He trailed off. "I'm so, so sorry for everything that happened."

"Why are you apologising?" I asked.

"Someone walked out in front of the car when we were coming to get you and I had to go a different way to get to your house. If that person hadn't walked out, we could have-…"

"No!" I cut him off. "Stop being an idiot."

"I'm not, I'm just-…"

"Edward, none of this is your fault. Maybe things were supposed to happen this way. Holly and I might be safer here than we would be if we were all on the move. Think about it… The two of us aren't going to attract very much attention here but if all of you, us and your cousins were all together, that would attract a hell of a lot attention." I rushed out. "We're going to be fine here."

"I promise you that we'll come as soon as we can." He told me.

"I know you will." I smiled gently. He's actually quite sweet.

"Can I ask you something before I go?"

"Anything." I answered honestly.

"Are you afraid?"

I was silent for a moment.

"Well… not right now I'm not. Right now, I'm sort of pissed off actually." I shook my head. "They're kind of screwing everything up."

Edward burst out laughing and it made me laugh as well.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow, okay?" He told me through his laughs.

"At 6?" I confirmed.

"That can be our target each day… alright? If we reach 6pm we're doing good. Only call me any other time if you need me. Call me if you're in trouble or if… I don't know but you get what I mean." He stuttered.

"Yes." I tried not to laugh at him.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Edward." I snickered.

"Just phone me if-…"

"BYE!" I interrupted him and I heard laughter begin but I cut off the phone before Edward could say anything else.

"Let's go get my present!" Holly shouted the second I put the phone down on the counter.

"Gimme your hand then. It's dark upstairs." I told her and she gave me her hand instantly and grabbed the torch we had earlier.

We trudged up the stairs to the room we had come in this morning and I searched the place for where this stupid present could be.

"Bella, what about the piano bench?" Holly asked randomly as she stared at the seat.

"Smarty pants." I laughed and opened up the seat to find three things in there. One was a small box, the other was a book of some sort and the last was a bit of paper over the top of them.

_Bella and Holly,_

_The necklace is Holly's 'surprise'. Someone gave it to me years ago and told me I'd need it in the future so, maybe this is what I need it for. Emmett looked it up on his phone and apparently the gemstone represents something like bravery and love? I don't know but eh, make sure she doesn't wear it at night… I know you're not stupid but I don't want her to choke._

That made me roll my eyes but it was a smart thought actually. Holly doesn't wear stuff like that usually because no one ever bought them for her… she'll definitely wear this though when I tell her what it means.

_The book is for you to look after. I couldn't possibly give Holly something and not you! That would be absurd._

Note the sarcasm.

_It's got my written pieces in it and I'm not exactly going to be using it here but it does mean the world to me, so, I'm trusting you to look after it. You can look in it if you want but you don't seem like the kind of girl who has the time and patience to play classical instruments… You're more of a listener I would guess? I'm rambling now. I gotta go and try to get you now so…_

_Edward_

I put the note in my pocket, with every intention to stuff it in my backpack with the rest of the notes I have. A freaking growing collection here.

I pulled the box out for Holly and I opened it to show a stunning purple gemstone necklace that probably would cost a lot of money. Bravery and love, huh? And someone just gave this to him!

Holly let out such a loud squeal that I almost shit myself.

"Holly!" I whispered.

"Sorry but it is so pretty Bella, can you put it on me?" She asked.

How could I say no to her?

"How does it look?" She asked innocently.

"Beautiful." I grinned. "Now, let's go get some dinner."

**(UnknownPOV)**

The Cullens are safe… for now.

Bella and Holly are safe… for now.

Everyone seems to be as content as possible but I'm pretty sure that's because they probably haven't understood the severity of what's happening here yet.

We now understand that the living have two advantages : a promise and faith.

What if the un-dead have a newfound advantage also?

Power.

2-1 to the living.

Bring it on.


End file.
